Dr. Nefario
Dr. Nefario is Gru's gadgeteer residing in his underground lair and laboratories, who builds and designs most of Gru's machines. Gru and Dr. Nefario seem to have been trying to shock the world with "The True Crime of the Century" for several years. Although Nefario has doubts about Gru's plans due to lack of funds, and his new found love for his adopted daughters, he still considers him to be "one of the greats" in the supervillain world. Dr. Nefario also has terrible hearing, mistaking Gru's orders for "dart gun" and "cookie robots" as "fart gun" and "boogie robots", respectively. He is one of the tritagonists in Despicable Me and a former supporting antagonist in Despicable Me 2. History Dr. Nefario and Gru have had a long history of villainy. Gru encountered Dr. Nefario at a Duran Duran concert several years before the events of Despicable Me 1, probably when Gru was a young supervillian and committing a dastardly crime at the concert, stealing the special effects equipment which would become a specialty of Gru's reflected in his famous theft of The Times Square Jumbotron years later. Nefario, who was nearing the end of his own career as a separate Supervillain saw that Gru had potential and instead of working against Gru in rivalry, as Gru would do with Vector in the future, Dr. Nefario began to work with Gru and together they allowed Gru to obtain the title of The "No. 1 Super-Villain in the World". Nefario would therefore be more of a cohort of Gru's than a mere employee, however he still wears the Gru Insignia with pride. Appearance Dr. Nefario dresses like a stereotypical mad scientist. He is generally elderly, mildly overweight, and apparently has trouble hearing, which which frequently gives him trouble with initial consonants. He is never seen without his labcoat, gloves, and trademark goggles. He wears either pants or pajama bottoms with a plaid pattern. His hair, what little there is of it, is longish and faintly unruly. Personality Dr. Nefario is Gru's closest and most loyal friend coming to his rescue when Gru fell off Vectors ship and helping him rescue Agnes, Edith, and Margo even though he didn't seem to like them much. Nefario thought the three girls were a distraction and sent them back to Miss Hattie when he felt that Gru was not putting enough effort into their plot to steal the moon. He respected Gru and told him that he thought he was one of the best villains in the world, but nevertheless had some doubts about Gru's ability to steal the moon due to lack of funds and his love for his adopted daughters. Nefario was a scientific genius and invented "the Nefario principle" when he told Gru that the larger the mass of the object shrunk the quicker the effects of the Shrink Ray wore off. He was also quite eccentric with rather bad hearing due to his age but although he seemed a little odd at times he did not seem to be going senile. In time he came to accept the girls being a prominent facet of Gru's life. Dr Nefario has had a hard time adapting to Gru's life as a regular person, missing he old days of supervilliany and feels somewhat underproductive now that they are no longer commiting crimes. Dr. Nefario feels that he needs new employment because he didn't like making the horrible jelly and jams for Gru, and didn't like being good (The Anti-Villianl leauge supplied weaponey and equipment when he joined AFTER this scene) and so leaves Gru and works with for his arch enemy, Eduardo. Dr. Nefario then abducts The Minions and mutates them for El mu Chaco's take over the world scheme. Dr. Nefario then changes sides again, and warns Gru about Eduardo kidnapping Lucy Wilde. In this sense Dr. Nefario can be seen as an Anti-Hero, willing to change sides but nevertheless loyal to Gru and his family. His accent suggests a British family lineage. Nefario seems to enjoy disco dancing and is even briefly shown doing so alongside Gru's mother. Plot Despicable Me At the beginning of the film, Dr. Nefario informs Gru that someone stole the Pyramid of Giza. Dr. Nefario a tends to the plan of stealing The moon. Dr. Nefario makes Cookie Robots for Gru's plan of stealing the Shrink Ray from Vector. Gru is later distracted by Margo, Edith, and Agnes and Dr. Nefario is angry about him. During the making of the rocket, Gru got more distracted that Dr. Nefario called Ms. Hattie to pick up the girls. Gru continues the plan and Nefario notices that the effect of the Shrink Ray will loose its effect. Dr. Nefario warns Gru and he calls it the Nefario Principle. At the end, Dr. Nefario video tapes the girls' dance. Then he dances with Gru's mother at the end of the film. Despicable Me 2 At the beginning of the film, Dr. Nefario makes a jam has a lot of flavors into one flavor, but it turns out to be bad tasting ( Only Gru and two of the Minions tasted it and they did not like it that the second Minion just threw it and all the Minions were running for their lifes). Dr. Nefario informs Gru that he misses being evil and that he has a new work. Later as a farewell for Dr. Nefario, the Minions do a 21 Fart Guns salute ( But Dr. Nefario counted 22, which was not one of the fart guns, it was a real fart). When the 21 Fart Guns salute ended, Dr. Nefario left slowly to his new life. Later that same night, Dr. Nefario goes back to Gru's house ( You can see only his shadow, not his body, but it is similar to Dr. Nefario), and he ring the doorbell. Phil later atends and greets Dr. Nefario, but Dr. Nefario just kidnaps him and leaves the house without closing the door. When the Cinco de Mayo party was about ot start at El Macho's place ( Now that he worked for El Macho), he has some of Gru's Minions trapped in a fake Paradise that he made and two by two, he injected the PX-41 serum to the Minions which mutated them into a Evil Minion . When Gru enters El Macho's secret lair and that he discovers that Eduardo Perez was really El Macho, Dr. Nefario appears and Gru is surprised that this (the job with El Macho) was his new job. Then Dr. Nefario and El Macho explain their plan and then El Macho asks if he wants to join in the group ( Then Dr. Nefario opens a popper that threw confetti). Gru disappears and El Macho has a bad feeling that Gru is not his friend, so he releases Kevin ( Who was a Purple Minion in that part of the movie ). Later when Eduardo discovers that Lucy Wilde and Gru worked for the AVL ( The Anti-Villain League) and takes Lucy with him to his lab as a prisoner, Dr. Nefario was the only one who witnessed it. Dr. Nefario later calls Gru that El Macho already knows that they ( Lucy Wilde and Gru) work for the AVL and that he had captured Gru's partner ( Lucy Wilde). Later El Macho looks for Dr. Nefario, so he cuts the calls. When Margo, Edith, Agnes, and the remaining Minions were attacked by Kevin, who was mutated into a Purple Minion, was injected an antidote by Dr. Nefario himself. He introduces the antidote to the girls, which worked well, and called it PX-47 antidote. He later spread the antidote to the bad tasting jam that he made. He, the girls, and the remaining Minions went to El Macho's lair and normalized the Purple Minions into Minions. He also defeated El Macho, who was mutated also, with a Fart Gun . In the ending, Dr. Nefario appears in the wedding as a guest, dances with Gru's mother while the Minions were singing the YMCA song, and appears in the family picture and got surprised by the last Purple Minion like the rest of the family did. null null null null null